


Cooking Stew

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-16
Updated: 2006-10-16
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron walks into the kitchen to find Hermione... cooking!





	Cooking Stew

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Originally written for the Scribbulous! Forum at Checkmated.  Prompt:  **Cauldron**  


* * *

Ron walked carefully into the Burrow's kitchen wanting to avoid his mum and her wedding related chores, and instead hoping to find his girl and take her on a walk or for a nice snog.

What he never expected was to find Hermione standing in front of a boiling cauldron, a big wooden spoon on one hand and a fresh bundle of herbs in the other.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

She jumped startled by his sudden arrival. "Ron, you gave me quite a fright!"

He walked closer to the stove and sniffed to smell the fumes coming from the thick soup that was being cooked in the cauldron. It wasn't really an appealing smell.

Hermione dropped in the herbs, and slowly stirred the cauldron's contents. "Your mum is busy setting up for Bill's wedding tomorrow, so I volunteered to prepare tonight's dinner."

"Hermione, cooking isn't your best skill," he said, worried about what he would have to endure at dinner.

"How hard can it be to make a simple stew?"

"You do remember last summer, don't you? Your burned toast when trying to fix breakfast!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "This is different; I have followed your mum's recipe step by step."

"But-"

"No buts," she said pointing a finger at him. "And you better eat without complains or else..."

"Or else, what?"

"Or else I wont sneak out of Ginny´´s room at midnight to meet you behind the broom shed for... well, you know," she finished blushing prettily.

Ron gasped. "Fine, but let me help," he said grudgingly.

She smiled sweetly, and gave him a chaste kiss. "That's more like it. You can cut up the vegetables."

Ron only hoped he could drink a butterbeer to swallow down Hermione's stew.  



End file.
